1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector assembly, and particularly to a card connector assembly detachably receiving an electronic card.
2. Description of Related Art
A connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,804 was issued on Apr. 10, 2001. The connector for receiving a semiconductor comprises a housing defining an insertion slot for insertion of the semiconductor, a plurality of terminals assembled lengthwise along opposite sides of the insertion slot, and a driving mechanism. The driving mechanism comprises a carriage component and a spring mounted below the carriage component for upholding the carriage component and supporting a movement of the carriage component. The terminal comprises a strip-like body portion, a contact portion formed on one end of the body portion for contacting with the semiconductor, and a tail portion formed at the other end of the body portion for soldering onto a circuit board. The contact portions of the terminals are forced to spread outwardly for permitting an insertion of the semiconductor.
A connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,487 was issued on Mar. 21, 2006. The connector adapted for receiving a circuit board comprises an insulative housing, a slider having an inclined face, two rows of terminals assembled to the slider, and a lever adapted for upwardly moving the slider. Each terminal comprises a contact portion for contacting with the circuit board and an end portion slidable on the inclined face of the slider. When the slider is inserted downwardly into the insulative housing, the end portions of the terminals move downwardly along the inclined face. When the circuit board is pushed downwardly between two rows of the terminals, the contact portions of the terminals come to contact with the printed circuit. The circuit board is therefore fully inserted in the connector. When the slider is actuated upwardly by the lever, the end portions of the terminals climb up the inclined face to space the contact portions away from the circuit board. The circuit board is thereby withdrawn from the connector.
The contact portions of the terminals are forced to spread outwardly for permitting the insertion or the withdrawal of the semiconductor/circuit board. When the semiconductor/circuit board is inserted repeatedly, the connector terminals' conductive plating would experience excessive wear, resulting in unreliable electrical engagement with the inserted semiconductor/circuit board. Further more, such a terminal is nondurable for mating cycles exceeding 250 cycles.
Hence, an improved card connector assembly is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.